


The Coffee Shop on the Corner of Main Street

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cafe Owner Stiles, Coffee Shops, Dad Stiles, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Journalist Derek, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Single Parents, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek Hale is a frequent customer of the little cafe on the corner of Main Street. Maybe it's becasue they serve the best coffee and cakes, or maybe it's because of the gorgeous cafe owner.





	The Coffee Shop on the Corner of Main Street

It was a quaint little cafe, a quiet get away from the busy streets in the centre of Beacon Hills. It was peaceful place to be; with faded blue walls, tables and chairs that were painted white but sanded down to look aged. Small pots full of draping green plants, flowering bunches of lavender and lilies of the valley decorated the tables and the benches along the window. There was a counter that stretched across one side of the room--with cakes, cookies and all sorts of sweets set up on display--and on the far end of the room was a half-wall that looked into the kitchen, allowing patrons to watch as cupcakes and cookies were baked and decorated.

At one of the tables sat Derek with his usual set up: laptop, notebook full of neatly written notes, a well-used pen, and a mug of coffee. His pale aventurine eyes watched from behind the thick black frames of his glasses as he continued to write whatever article he had been assigned this week.

He was a freelance journalist who could pick whatever he wanted to write on, but every now and then one of the editors he worked for would assign him something. His current assignment, however, was a tough one.

He sat back in his seat and dragged his hands down his face, letting out an overdramatic sigh. He reached out for his coffee just as the empty cup was pulled out of his reach and a new one set down in its place.

Derek peered through the gaps in his other hand, looking up at the man who set the coffee down.

He was tall and lean, his slender fingers grasping the empty coffee cup as he smiled down at Derek. His chocolate brown eyes glimmered with flakes of gold as they caught the light, making Derek’s chest swell as he smiled back.

“I figured it was time for a refill,” the young man said.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek replied. “Could I trouble you for something to eat?”

“Sure, what do you feel like?” Stiles asked, setting the empty coffee mug down on the table and pulling a pen from the pocket of the apron strapped around his waist.

“A sandwich would be nice; chicken and bacon ranch would be lovely,” Derek said, feeling his stomach ache with hunger and yearning for the thought of the sandwich. He opened his mouth to add something when Stiles held up his hand.

“Hold the tomato,” Stiles added with a smile; he had ordered there so many times Stiles knew what he would and wouldn’t eat. He scrawled the order on the back of his hand and nodded. “I’ll go get that for you.”

“Thank you.”

Derek watched as the young man picked up the empty mug and returned to the counter, sliding behind the bench and making his way into the kitchen.

Derek returned to his paper, trying his best to write the article. His fingers tapped away at the keyboard as he sipped at his coffee.

Before he knew it, there was a sandwich set down on the table beside him. He ate it while continued work.

Every now and then he’d glance up from his laptop and into the kitchen beyond the half-wall, finding it easier to write when he distracted himself by watching Stiles decorate the lavish cakes in the kitchen, using piping bags to cover then in roses or spreading icing out on trays to cool them into shapes and fit them on top of the cakes; there was something about the way the young man moved—the way his slender fingers manipulated the tools he used to make the finest creations—that was all so calming, so intriguing, and so breathtaking.

He glanced down at the blinking cursor on his page, taking another bit of his sandwich as he let out a heavy sigh and returned to his work.

Hours later, the bell above the café door chimed, announcing the presence of the two children that walked in.

The young boy made his way around the counter, setting his heavy bag down in the corner before waiting in the doorway to the kitchen for his dad. Stiles turned off the stove and set the pan aside before hurrying over to hug his son.

The young girl made her way over to Derek’s side, dropping her bag by the table and leaning over to give him a hug.

“Hey, princess,” Derek greeted, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. “How was school?”

“Fine,” she muttered, disheartened.

“Fine?” Derek repeated, raising his brow quizzically. He let out a heavy sigh, shut the lid of his laptop and patted at the seat beside him. “What’s up?”

“We were given an assignment today,” she started slowly. “We have to build a family tree…”

“Oh,” was all Derek managed to say.

He watched as his daughter bowed her head, hiding the tears that glistened in her eyes.

He reached out and took his daughter’s hand in his. “Hey, we’ll work something out, okay?” he said encouragingly, bowing his head to look into her eyes. “We’ll work something out.”

“They gave us a template,” she said quietly, digging into her bag to pull out the sheet of paper. “It goes ‘you’, ‘parents’, ‘grandparents’, and ‘great grandparents’. My family tree is a lot more twisted and broken.”

“Okay, I’ll email your teacher and explain the difficulty of this assignment and what alternatives there are,” Derek compromised. “Until then, we can always start filling in your mother’s side of the tree.”

He picked his pen up off the notepad beside him and held it out to her.

She took the pen from him and wrote her name down in the lowest box: _Talia_. In the box above, she wrote her mother’s name. Derek swallowed hard, his heart aching as he looked down at the page.

 _Laura_.

She continued writing, filling out the boxes and writing little notes beneath the names, about how she was named after her grandmother, or that her own mother had died in a car crash when she was two years old. Next to her father’s side of the tree she wrote ‘Don’t know my father, he ran off on my mother as soon as he found out she was pregnant with me.’

She then began to draw across the page, extending the branches of the tree to encapsulate Derek, next to whom she wrote: ‘My Uncle Derek is now my dad, he took me in when my mum died.’ Other branches included Cora and Peter.

Derek smiled as he watched his daughter draw across the page, the sketched tree so realistic.

 _She gets it from her mother_ , Derek thought, admiring his daughter’s artistic skill.

“I have an idea,” Derek said quietly. “Why don’t we stop by the shops on the way home and buy a huge piece of paper and you can draw your own tree, one that’s as twisted and strange as your family.”

“Can I cut off my father’s branch?” she asked, glaring at the page.

Derek tried to hide his smile as he said, “Of course.”

Talia smiled. “Okay.”

A moment later, the young boy—Stiles’ son, Riley—brought over a slice of cake and a cup of hot chocolate; Talia’s usual. He set them down on the table and very shyly said, “If it makes you feel any better, my family tree is pretty messed up too.”

Talia blinked in surprise.

“My dad says that everyone has family trees that stand up tall and straight,” Riley said quietly, “but ours is a little lopsided, and that’s okay, because it’s more interesting.”

Talia’s face brightened, a sweet smile lifting the corners of her lips.

Riley bowed his head, his cheeks coloured bright red as he hurried back towards the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a long fic for this where Stiles and Derek slowly fall in love (and their children encourage it) but I haven't gotten around to planning the whole story out let alone have the time to write a full length story. But I still really wanted to share however little I've written. Maybe some time in the future I'll get the chance to write more of it, but I wouldn't count on it.
> 
> For those who are still a little confused or curious: Laura was a single mother who died in a car crash, Derek adopted her daughter, Talia, and loves her more than anything in the world. Stiles is a single father whose partner ran off after having their child, leaving him to raise Riley on his own.
> 
>  
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
